


Wisteria & Love In A Mist (Nigella Damascena)

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Voltron Oneshots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Courtship, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Lance is in an unrequited love with Keith, which isn't bearing much fruit. Then the ex-galra emperor comes in. Lance is simply blown away. Set in canon after S5.





	Wisteria & Love In A Mist (Nigella Damascena)

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the second fanfic I ever wrote, but I left it half finished for ages before coming back to it. Little known fact Lance x Lotor was my original fav voltron ship, but I fell heavily into Shance so I didn't really delve into lancelot that much. Now I'm writing a (currently) ongoing Klance fic set in a fanasty universe... I'll pair almost anyone together. The fic I kinda started to write for after I'm done with Fanasty Tails is a Mafia x Stripper Au Shance fic. That one is gonna be a major angst train. After that I have plans for a Shatt/Klance soulmate au. Anyway I hope you enjoy this fairly fluffy Lancelot oneshot fic.

_ You know saving the planet is hard work? Even more so if people keep telling you how much of a fool you are. Or at least I think that's all they say. _ __  
_ It's more of a front than anything. Flirt with the cute passerby, and control yourself otherwise. Don't cry when they became disappointed with you. Don't start to yell when you're mad.  _ __  
_ Keith. Damn Keith always pushed me in all the wrong ways. _ __  
_ He didn't think we were rivals. He didn't even acknowledge me before Voltron. And now? All I get are these snide comments. Everything is always bickering between us! True, that's mostly me being a bit annoying, but he retorts!  _ __  
_ I just wanted to be better than Keith somehow... for him to recognize me. As a rival, I mean... _ __  
__  
_ Maybe I want something more... _ __  
__  
_ Listen okay!? I'm not crazy! We're far away from Earth, and it's not like I'm searching for something serious. Love? During an intergalactic war?? Are you kidding me? Wait, no I'm not admitting to loving Keith!  _   
  
"Lance, buddy, you okay?" Hunk asked to a very surprised Lance.   
  
"I... wah.... did I say any of that out loud?" Lance flushes.   
  
"Uh, maybe a bit. About loving Keith?" Hunk exclaims.   
  
"No I don't! I was... just... Listen! I said I wasn't in love with him." Lance fumbles.   
  
"But you like him?" Hunk questions.   
  
"What!? No! Maybe? Honestly I don't know what I'm doing here. I...  _ can't _ like him!" Lance almost yells, almost.   
  
"Hush dude, you can like him." Hunk soothes.   
  
"I... I can?" Lance mumbles, voice cracking.   
  
"Yeah. You don't have to act on those feelings either, or do it's your life." Hunk states.   
  
"I don't know if I'm really ready to tell him, I still don't even know if I really like him." Lance fumbled.   
  
"Okay dude." Hunk patted him on the back, and they walked to the dining area of the castle.   
  
I decided to keep silent on (maybe) liking Keith. Keith, well he had been promoted to leader in Shiro's absence, and then when Shiro came back his role was becoming muddled. We needed Keith to pilot Black, to form Voltron, but his presence was lacking. He was with the Blades. The Blades were becoming more important to Keith than the paladins. More important than me.    
__ It hurt. It really quiznacking hurt. The feeling of being unneeded? Like a punch in the gut. 

 

♧♧♧♧♧   
  
The last battle was harsh. We all were seconds from being blown to bits. Then Lotor, the son of a gun, just shows up... and saves the day. Then Shiro is back to piloting Black. Keith? Only rarely does he come to the castle ship. When he does it's for information that Lotor can give. Lotor settled into the castle after what feels like decades ( _ but not really decades _ ). Allura didn't really warm up to him very well, but she ended up seeing the bigger picture in the long run. Lotor had information we needed, and in return we shield him from the wrath of his father. He was constantly monitored at the beginning of his stay. Couldn't let somebody who was once the leader of an evil empire just roam about the castle ship. So we took shifts and Pidge made a device that help keep track of where he was in the castle of all times. Soon he became part of our routine, a piece of our everyday as members of the Voltron coalition. It was weird at first having him there, and not Keith on the day to day basis. Thinking back on it Lotor, and I's first encounter was an interesting one  _ I guess _ . He out of nowhere was just right behind me, whispering in my ear.    
"Red Paladin I've observed you during my stay here and you cease to never leave me less than intrigued" his voice was calm.  _ Spooked the heck out of me! _ My  _ response _ ?    
  
"I have a name, and it's Lance... Also, we earthlings dislike it when you just randomly start speaking in our ears." A annoyed sigh escaped my lips.    
  
"I'll keep note of that for next time, Lance." Lotor coolly spoke. 

 

“Ah, yeah sure thing Buddy.” I said. 

 

“Why Lance, I have a name, it's Lotor.” He replied with a chuckle. 

 

I honestly hadn't been expecting it… it was funny, and made me really annoyed. “Okay. Lotorrrrrr.” I said with a roll of my R. 

 

“You are most Amusing Lance.” He laughed. Which honestly went straight to my ego. 

 

“I'll take that as a compliment.” I sighed before walking off. 

 

♧♧♧♧♧

 

I hadn't been expecting to get close to Lotor at all. I mean, even I initially had severe doubts about having Lotor so close to everything. Surprisingly enough he didn't react the same way towards Princess Allura as Matt Holt had. Which was kind of unexpected because the Princess  _ was _ gorgeous. I mean his own dad fell for an Altean, and he himself was half Altean. I wouldn't put it past him. Not at all. Expect I was the one he kept coming to. Not Princess. Not Shiro. Me. For literally everything. It was so so so so annoying at first, but I honestly grew into it. I needed the banter since Keith wasn't around anymore. Lotor kept the place very lively. One day Lotor even got the nerve to try and ask if I wanted to do a solo mission with him. It seemed odd, but he still needed to be guarded. Although it's true I was the closest one to him...  _ I still think Hunk would have been better. _

 

_ Except.  _

 

_ Except it wasn't a real mission.  _

 

_ Lotor had been asking me out on a date.  _

 

_ It didn't click at first.  _

 

_ “Wear something casual.” He said.  _

 

_ “It's a mission why should I?” _

 

_ Lotor's face twisted a bit in a half-smirk. Suspicious. _

 

_ “We're going incognito.” He held back from smiling.  _

 

_ “Yeah, sure, okay.” I sighed.  _

 

_ And then Lotor landed the small pod planetside. We walked around the shopping districts for a while before I realised I hadn't even asked for the specifics yet.  _

 

_ “Specifics?” Lotor mused. “Well it's fine if you just enjoy yourself.” _

 

_ “Excuse me?” I snapped. “I thought this was a mission!”  _

 

_ “A mission of the heart.” Lotor said, suddenly coy. “I wish to pursue you romantically Lance.” _

 

_ “So… then this is a date. We're on a date!?” I almost yelled. _

 

_ “Let me say my intentions are true towards you Lance. Since coming here and relishing in your presence I have found a great joy in my life. Please think on my proposal.” He said while picking up my slack hand (caused by shock), and gave it a gentle kiss.  _

 

So here I am today. About to go on a second date with the ex-prince. I have been pining over Keith for  _ months _ prior, and now I have Lotor all interested in me? What in the quiznack is going on… Am I really so irresistible to Lotor?  _ Sigh _ . 

 

“Lance? Ready?” Lotor spoke with a knock on his door. 

 

“Yeah. I'm good to go.” I sighed.  _ So much sighing today. Lotor looked… honestly quite handsome. Maybe I just had a thing for half-galras. At least where men were concerned. Plus anyone who takes care of their appearance is a plus. I tried to get Keith to use a face mask once, and he adamantly refused. Lotor though, he definitely takes care of his looks. I honestly wouldn't mind running my fingers through his hair, because it looks really soft. I had a girlfriend for about two months on Earth, and I absolutely loved playing with her hair. It was long, and soft. Lotor's hair looks even better than that. _

 

“What was that about my hair Lance?” Lotor asked. 

 

“Oh! Oh- nothing really. Gosh. I think aloud sometimes. Sorry.” I'm sure I'm blushing. My face feels hot. 

 

“You mentioned loving the feeling of swimming through the “ocean” once, correct?” Lotor was smiling. 

 

“I mean, yeah? I used to swim all the time on earth. Why? Wait… are we… no, Lotor.”  _ What the honest to god hell is this male thinking!? _

 

“Your suspicions are correct! We are swimming today.” 

 

“Listen, just because I agreed to let you… court me… doesn't mean we can drop everything to go to a habitable planet all the time.” I paused. “That is what your thinking, isn't it.” 

 

“Well I have observed the water station here to be quite lacking. You enjoy larger bodies of water do you not?” He asked, a pliant seriousness covering his face. 

 

“It wasn't really about the water Lotor. I just missed home.” I sighed.

 

“Should we… not go then?” Lotor asked, almost sheepishly. 

 

I wanted to glare, but Lotor had this way of looking ever so soft to me. I can tell he likes me, and he's trying in his own way. “Tell about where we're going before I decide.”

 

“It's a planet called SR-20. Known for a large cluster of warm fresh water, and before you ask. Yes, it is habitable to humans. I checked.” Lotor explained calmly. 

“For how long will we be gone, Lotor?” I asked pointedly.

 

“Well, we can leave as soon as we land if you dislike it.” Lotor said. 

 

♧♧♧♧♧

 

_ Thinking about it… a break would be nice. Lotor is being constantly monitored here, and Pidge keeps coming around after he tries to flirt with me.  _

 

_ “Lance. The ex-galra prince? Seriously?” She sighed, after Lotor had found Lance only to tell him “I think you might be a star, because I can't stop orbiting around you.” and “Your face is like a moon. Always glowing, a picturesque source of pure power and beauty.” In the same damn conversation.  _

 

_ I had never met someone who would use such corny pick up lines besides myself! I never knew how embarrassing it could be.  _

 

_ “Yeah  _ **_Katie_ ** _. He's been trying to court me for over a week now.” I spat back.  _

 

_ “You have to know I need to tell Shiro about this… and well everyone else too because it's too quiznacking funny!” She sputtered, laughing.  _

 

_ “Even though we have a truce I know we can't fully trust him. But what else should I do? Ignore him? He's trying so hard it's honestly kind of…” _

 

_ “...Creepy?” Pidge finished.  _

 

_ “I was actually about to say cute, but thanks for butting in.” I sighed.  _

 

_ “Cute!? That cheesy shit is cute!? Oh my gosh, Lance! Your hopeless! Don't fall for him now!” She said before running down and observatory deck.  _

 

_ “I wasn't planning on it!” I yelled after her.  _

 

“Fine. We leave as soon as I want though.” I said with a sharp glare. 

 

“Yes! Absolutely.” Lotor said, teeth exposed in a smile. He has some pretty sharp teeth. 

 

♧♧♧♧♧

 

_ This place on this planet? It wasn't a ocean at all! It was a hot spring. A bunch of wonderful hot springs! _ All the land surrounding each crater was covered in something similar to moss, but it was purple. The water itself had a likeness to the seafoam green color of that worlds sky. 

 

“I believe the ecosystem went through a natural extinction event, and the natural molten core exploded killing most life outside of microorganisms. Some places are too hot for humans, but the crust on this part of the planet is cool enough for you to enjoy Lance.” Lotor stated, willfully. 

 

“This is… not what I was expecting, but I love it. You researched all that for me?” I could almost go teary eyed at the thought. I reach down to touch the moss. It's extremely soft. 

 

“Yes! I'm very glad you enjoy it! Now shall we disrobe to enjoy this area to the fullest?” Lotor asked. 

 

“Yeah, sure, uh. I didn't bring a swimsuit though? Did you pack one for me?” I ask, a bit worried. 

 

“A swimsuit? What is that?” Lotor asked, cocking his head to the side. 

 

“Ya know, it covers your uh,”  _ This is embarrassing. _ “Genitals.”

 

“Genitals? Oh, your sex organs you mean? No, I didn't pack any such items.” Lotor states. 

 

“I uh, um… So like? Are you planning on going in without anything on?”  _ I'm so flustered right now. I have to be red up to my ears.  _

 

“Yes? I thought that was a custom for Humans? Bathing without garments on?” Lotor asked. 

 

“I mean, I guess? But usually you aren't with other people!” I'm so Shook.

 

“You have a communal shower hall where you bathe bare in front of others?” Lotor points out. 

 

“I mean! Yeah, but…” I stumble. 

 

“Are you uncomfortable? Should we leave Lance? I didn't mean to upset you.”  _ This guy did his best for me, at the least I can try to work with him.  _

 

“No, we can stay.”  _ Fuck it. _ I ripped off my shirt in a quick swift movement, and my pants (and boxers) in another. I quickly slide into the foggy liquid before Lotor gets a chance to stare. 

 

“What a rush you are Lance.” Lotor, on the other hand, acts like this is some gotdamn strip tease taking his sweet time getting out of his clothes and into the water. Lots of time for me to stare. Oh, sweet lord, he has a heavenly body. Perfect muscle balance. Not a single scar or blemish. To be honest I wasn't sure he had a dick or anything, but Oh Lord now I know. I've never seen anything that Large on a human. The girth and length were too much. In a panic I turned away from him. “I should warn you.” Lotor says as he slips in right next to me, his leg touching mine, leaving me to make a small squee sound. “There have been trace elements found. When I looked into them they didn't seem to be exactly harmful, but if you feel as though you need to get out or leave at any time I understand.” 

 

“Trace Elements? What trace elements!?” I screech, whipping around to see Lotor sinking fully to his shoulders in the warm water, his hair sticking gracefully to his body. 

 

“Like I said, nothing harmful. We can leave whenever you'd like Lance.” Lotor sighed. 

 

“This… this honestly is the most embarrassing and semi-sexual second date I've ever been on.” I said sinking into the water so only my nose and above were uncovered. 

 

“Sexual? We haven't done anything of the sort.” Lotor said, finally adding after a moment, “But I don't believe I could be opposed to the Idea either.”

 

I snapped my head up so fast I thought I'd faint. “Excuse me!?” I screeched. 

 

“I was saying what I felt was all.” Lotor said, looking me right in the eye. 

 

“Your… so forward. This is crazy. Why am I even here?” I started sputtering. 

 

“I am courting you Lance. You must… like me to some extent?” Lotor's eyes were ghosts, the mood too somber for the both of us being buck naked. 

 

“Should I have turned you down?” I whisper. 

 

“Is that what you wish for? For me to no longer pursue you?” His eyes seem dark, his face twisted with something I can't describe. 

 

“I… honestly can't say I dislike you Lotor. You're weird but in a cute funny kind of way. I'm simply not used to being treated so… well?” I chuckle, and it sounds fucking awkward because it  _ is _ . 

 

“So you're okay with our courtship?” Lotor beams, sitting a bit higher in the water.

 

“Yeah, sure. But let's just call it dating. “Courtship” sounds too medieval.”  _ I'm doing it now, aren't I? _

 

“Dating it is then.” Lotor is smiling.  _ He's a very handsome thing he is. It's different from Keith. Lotor cared about himself, and about me. Keith never would have time for me unless I forced it out of him. Lotor in this moment seems so soft, and so very different from the evil I once thought he may be.  _

 

“Lotor… what's the end goal for us? In your head?” I blurt out suddenly. 

 

Lotor gives Lance a long look. “I wish you to be my life partner. You've made me rethink many ideas in my life, and I want you to be a part of my future plans going forward.” 

 

“That's… wonderful.” Lance gave a soft smile into the misty water. His body felt a bit warm, but this is a hot spring afterfall. 

 

Lotor suddenly closed the distance. His hand on the back of my neck, making me look directly into his eye. The yellow hue dark… with longing. “May I?” Lotor whispers. 

 

_ It was obvious he wanted a kiss right? Like I'm 100% sure that's the case here? He just asked for permission to kiss? We're buck naked in a hot spring and we're probably going to kiss. Do I want to kiss him? Looking at him, it doesn't seem like a bad idea. _

 

So I lean forward, and gracefully brush my lips against Lotor's. By this time my eyes are screwed shut. I pull back after a short second.  _ Lotor is staring right at me! Touching me buck ass naked in a hot spring! _

 

A deep hum rumbles through Lotor, before his lips are pressed against mine again. I go to open my mouth to say  _ something _ , to which I can't even think of what it is I'm planning to say. Lotor takes it for a invitation, considering I'm not trying to push him away… and the sensation of his tongue caressing my mouth fill me. I'm  _ shaking _ from how good the kiss is. I wasn't hard when I first got in, but now? It's almost touching my stomach it's that hard. Am I leaking precum? 

 

I open my eyes when Lotor chuckles. He was no longer kissing me, and his fingers were lightly touching my lips. Holy crow his little fangs are adorable when he fully smiles. 

 

“I'd say you're aroused Lance.”  Lance coos into my ear. 

I'm shaking from anticipation. I look down at my hard on, which is almost painful to look at… then I notice Lotor is sporting his own. And Wow. It's like the size of my  _ forearm _ , no joke. 

 

_ It's leaking something I guess is the Galra version of precum. Also. I want to taste it.  _

 

Lotor raises an eyebrow at me. “You can taste me, if you'd like.” 

 

I can feel my face burn even hotter than before. I must look like a  _ tomato _ . “I didn't mean to say that out loud!” 

 

Lotor chuckles again. “Aren't we dating now Lance? Isn't fine to want to taste me?” 

 

This time Lotor’s hand is lightly guiding me onto my knees, and I go down with fairly no resistance. Litor is sitting up above the water now. So now I'm face-to-dick with Lotor. My urge to touch it wins out my reasoning to stand up and leave.  _ Let's just say I'm not the most experienced, so… uh, I'm not quite sure what I should be doing. I've never sucked a guys dick before, even if I have thought I wanted to suck a guys dick.  _ Lotor was looking at me with intent. Then I cave in and lick the odd fluid leaking out of Lotor. And… 

 

It's completely different than the bitter taste than comes from male humans. I should know. I've tasted my own before. Is that weird?  _ Anyway _ Lotor's precum or whatever tastes like some kind of candy. It's sweet, but not offensively sweet. Mild sweetness. So I keep licking, even more aggressively than before. I didn't look up at Lotor until I heard him almost… what? Oh  _ my _ Lotor moaned. It was the sexiest fucking thing ever. 

 

I take a chance I'm not really sure will pan out. 

 

But  _ fuck _ it does. 

 

I'm able to swallow down almost half of Lotor's cock before I come to the sudden realization that I don't have a gag reflex at all, and when my mouth goes slack I can push most of the hard on deep into my throat. 

 

Lotor is amazed. “Lance no one has ever done such…” He's moaning. And I'm the one making him like this. 

 

It was sudden, when Lotor came... No warning either, which I did  _ not _ appreciate. Especially when your throat, and nose are now being filled with something that tastes overly like smarties candies in a cum form. 

 

I fucking choke on the volume, sending me pinwheeling backwards to get some air. I sputter over the edge and cough up most of it. 

 

Lotor has a hand carefully on my back. “Sorry Lance… you were doing so well. I didn't remind myself you're not made to do these things.” 

 

I glare back over my shoulder. “The human body is a amazing thing, and I was doing just fine. I could use a warning next time you want to cum, and you're balls deep in me so I don't choke.” I pause. “Oh god imagine having to explain my death to everyone if I died sucking you off. How  _ embarrassing _ .” 

 

“Sorry Lance. We can leave if you wish.” Lotor stated. 

 

I give him a pointed stare. “Are you kidding? You get to have all the fun while I have to suffer? No way are we leaving just yet.” 

 

Lotor smirked. We were both sitting on the mossy ground now, both of our bodies out of the hot springs. Lotor took the initiative to flip me until my back was resting on the grass. His hair pooled around my sides, and suddenly my cock was inside Lotor's mouth. His eyes never left my own, though. Every suck, every lick… he was staring me down like a predator awaiting his prey. 

 

Right before I could cum Lotor popped off with a smacking sound. Before pulling my legs apart and diving face first into my ass.  _ Not gonna lie, it felt weird. Way weird.  _ But Lotor was adamant in his pursuits, which felt my final string of sanity to break entirely. Leaving my body convulsing, and me having a dry orgasm. 

 

In the aftershocks of Lotor's amazing ass-eating he decided to place a finger into my asshole. I could feel his claw softly prodding my insides. Maybe he noticed my discomfort at the intrusion, because the Next moment he had his mouth back on my cock and a second finger in my hole. 

 

I felt like screaming. It was all so much. The pain faded into the pleasure. When Lotor put the third finger in my whole body convulsed. 

 

I grabbed a hold of Lotor's hair, “I'm cumming. Oh holy crow. I'm  _ cumming _ , Lotor.” 

 

Lotor made no move to pull away from me. Didn't gag at the taste either. I probably would have if Lotor didn't taste so sweet when I was devouring him down. “Sorry.  _ Sorry _ . Come up here Lotor.” 

 

“You have nothing to apologize for. I didn't know you would taste so divine.” Lotor cooed. 

 

I laughed.  _ Lotor liked the taste of my cum?  _ It that moment I caved and decided to kiss him. 

 

We laid on the moss like that for awhile before washing off in the hot springs and redressing. 

 

Lotor was very affectionate towards me, didn't me to go too far from him. Even made me sit in his lap on the way home. 

 

It was bliss. 

 

And Lance couldn't wait to tell Hunk all about it once he was back at the castle. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it! Comments keep me writing!! You can also find me on tumblr at voltron-honey if ya ever wanna talk♧


End file.
